1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a horizontal axis-wind generator.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Traditionally wind generators are equipped with a rotor consisting of blades that are perpendicular to the transmission shaft. These blades generate constraints, including:                ceasing to operate at high wind speeds;        changing the landscape due to their imposing structure;        interfering with the environment; and        creating annoying noise.        